Just Another Day on ROBLOX
Note: By ANY means this isn't real or apart of a real story. This is 100% fake, don't let anyone convince you of it being real or being based off a true story. Because it isn't. Also don't go too harsh on the ratings because this is my first story on this wiki. I am quite new to it also and decided to sign up. With that being said, Enjoy the story. If you're hearing this, I am here to tell you of some Pretty strange occurrences I've seen these past few days. It had been only 3 days ago I became so bored of playing and seeing the game games Over and over again! I wanted to do something different, something that's interesting. I had recently done experiments in roblox studio to see how far the engine can go. I was mind boggled how far it could honestly go, so I waited until next morning to see. "Next Morning" Well, this day I had made some progress on getting past the %Appdata% files, If you don't know what those are, well let me introduce you. These are the files that are installed when you download ROBLOX. After Hours upon hours I had found something wrong. Upon entering one of the files it said to Update? This was making me confused, for one all the files here were for sure updated because they're apart of the engine Right? Well, after that I took it on myself that people could've known about this so Instead of trying to find the problem I asked on multiple ROBLOX forums. Some came up with jokes and people saying its "Fake" and some came up with confused people who didn't quite answer my problem, It wasn't until past midnight I found out. It had now struck 1:00 In the morning, Finding this out was consuming me and taking up all my time. It wasn't until the doorbell rang I was struck out of my chair and stopped endlessly looking at the screen, It had been pretty dark. The only light was emitting around my computer, so being the tired person I am I sluggishly went to get the door. Once I got to the door I found it suspicious someone rang this late in a suburban area as I barely get visitors. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the door. A strange individual was straight in my face. I expected him or her not to be too close but they just barged in. "Hello, we see you found our file," He paused while I asked "We?" He didn't answer my question and instead replied "We want you to give the file to us with this USB." He then pulled out a USB drive from his front pocket. I was pretty on edge at this point a guy would come here just to get a file, Not to mention in a area like this. I was pretty creeped out before when someone rang the doorbell, but this made it way worse. I wanted to ask him some stuff before he did that to make sure he was real. "First, why do you want the file?" Before I could process what he was actually saying It ''replied "'It shouldn't be in your possession'." In my mind I wanted to continue but my conscious wanted to slam the door. Before he said another word I pushed him out of my house then quickly locked the door. I was relieved he was gone and went back to my computer. But though I did wonder why a person like that would even be interested? How did he know I even got a file and what did he want to do with it, Does he work for ROBLOX, Or is he some creep? I never quite got the answer to these questions and haven't seen the guy since, though I found something skeptical about the situation, a few minutes later I had gotten terminated with no reason being, I still assume that it was that guy but I don't know. I tried a appeal and instantly got denied and wondered why they bothered denying it if there was nothing I did wrong.' '''I created a new account and went to get something to eat. When I returned though, I saw a bright light that made the monitor slightly brighter, That is when I realised my webcam was on. I quickly rushed to my computer to shut it down. Once shut down I was done for the night, I went to bed to sleep. However I couldn't sleep that much with all these thoughts in my head. It couldn't be that guy could it, And how long had this been going on. I don't know what type of file I have but it must be important for someone to spy on me. After awhile I went to sleep. Next morning I went straight to the computer and turned it on, The usual loading. What ticked me off though was I was terminated yet again, But this time the appeal worked for no reason given. I brushed it off as a mistake. But I went back on to see all my forum posts were deleted. All badges, all places I went to gone. And I couldn't customize my avatar, Nor buy anything either. At this point I almost was done with ROBLOX. Though I still wanted to play and joined a game. Nope that isn't possible either because it all redirected me to a blank game that would never load. I waited 20 minutes and still nothing popped up. I was done with these problems happening to me, I went on my phone and called the ROBLOX helpline, I tried several times until it said. "Sorry, this phone-number doesn't exist, Please hang up and dial again." I was so frustrated that I didn't play for months and deleted all the files in %appdata% of roblox. A few days later I forgot completely about the guy, I was doing my job from my house as usual when I noticed someone in the window. It was the same guy staring STRAIGHT at me. I was super anxious so I just dialed 911. "Hello, this is 911 whats your emergency?" "This guy keeps stalking me and is sometimes in my yard, I don't know who he is so please get rid of him." I waited a few minutes while they kept saying to stay on the line. 3 minutes later I saw red and blue lights. Finally! I opened my door and went to the police cars. "What happend and who was that guy?" One of the police officers responded "We don't know yet and can't find any trace of him being here." After a few minutes the police went off to look for him. It still gives me anxiety to this day knowing he could still be out there doing stuff like that to people. I may never get answers to who he was or why he wanted the file so much, but I know for sure I'm never playing ROBLOX again. This story still gives me chills when I think about it. Thanks for reading my first CreepyPasta!